Abstract The proposed conference project, centered on the annual clinical research symposium of the Parkinson Study Group (PSG) and associated annual meeting activities, will foster the education and training of early stage investigators to ensure that the highest quality translational and clinical research continues to be conducted toward improved therapy for Parkinson's and related neurological disease. This project goal will be achieved through two specific aims (SAs). In SA #1, the PSG will present the ?31st Annual Symposium on the Etiology, Pathogenesis, and Treatment of Parkinson's Disease and Other Movement Disorders? in collaboration with the Huntington Study Group (HSG), Dystonia Study Group (DSG), Tourette Syndrome Study Group (TSSG), Cooperative Ataxia Group (CAG), and Tremor Research Group (TRG) on Monday, September 17, 2017 in Fort Myers, FL. The peer-reviewed program includes both platform and poster presentations in a live format with audience participation. The symposium will focus on the emergence of immuno-therapy as a promising strategy for disease modification in Parkinson's and other neurodegenerative diseases, with keynote talks conveying complementary neurobiological, drug development, regulatory and patient perspectives. SA #2 is designed to provide early-stage clinical investigators with movement disorders training a multi-faceted practical orientation to PD clinical research. The selected junior investigators will participate in several novel and interactive, educational research activities in addition to the symposium, including a) direct exchange with experienced patient advocates of the Parkinson's Disease Foundation's PAIR (Parkinson's Advocates in Research) program to learn how patient input can benefit their research, and b) the PSG Mentoring Committee's junior investigator workshop on novel research methodologies. Junior investigators completing participation in the project will be substantially better prepared and motivated to pursue careers and studies in clinical neurology.